Help!
by Noobycakes
Summary: Prussia invades Poland. Will Poland survive it? Poland/Lithuania R&R


Invasion was his thing since forever. Now, he had an eye on the simpleton country, Poland. Prussia didn't like the country, it was just that he simply coveted, and he felt that he had harassed Hungary and Austria enough lately. He had spent months gathering intel upon him. Poland was only strong with Lithuania around, so he waited, waited until the day that Lithuania left Poland's to attack. And then, it was finally time; Lithuania had left on some urgent business.

Prussia, under cover of early dawn, when it was still dark, snuck into Poland's yard. Crossing the recently cut lawn, he found an open window to crawl through, snickering inwardly about how much of a fool the country was, and how easy he was making this.

He crept into a messy living room. Partly empty champagne bottles stood beside overturned empty ones and beer cans littered the table and floors. A half-eaten slice of cake stood out, going stale as the hour's drug on. All of it was leftover from Lithuania's going away party earlier that night, and there, on the couch, was the target. Poland was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the impending danger.

Prussia acted quickly. He thrust his hands onto Poland's throat, choking him as he on top of him for an advantage.

Poland immediately woke up, still drunk, and confused now. As he saw the other country on top of him and choking him, he sobered up. He knew he was being invaded, and utter fear encompassed him. It was the same fear that moved his hand to grab a nearby wine bottle on the floor, and bring it around on his assailants head.

It shattered into pieces, stunning Prussia as he began to bleed from multiple lacerations. Poland seized the chance, and shoved him off of him onto the floor. Then he ran for the phone, his only hope to call for help, for Lithuania, but in his clamor, he slipped on an empty champagne bottle, and crashed to the floor.

Prussia recovered quickly; he drank in bars often, and was used to bottles being cracked on his head. He saw Poland fall, and leaping upon him, he grabbed the blonde's hair, and slammed his face into the tile. Poland's nose broke with a crack, and blood suddenly pooled beneath them.

Prussia yanked the country's head back painfully, and whispered into his ear, "Is that the best you can do?" Then he licked the rim of his ear, ending with a painful bite. He tasted blood.

"No!" Poland stammered, mortified. "Stop!" He tried to buck the bigger country off of him, but to no avail. He began to cry hysterically.

Prussia smiled as the country writhed beneath him, and, when Poland began sobbing, he slammed his head into the floor once again, stunning him, and leaving it against the ground.

"You see, I'm in a rather good mood today," Prussia began. "I'll give you two choices, and if you don't pick one, your face will meet the floor again," he stopped here. He put more pressure on Poland's head, shoving it into the bloody floor until he saw pain reflect in his face. "The first choice is for me to end the invasion now, but you know what that means. The second is that you can put off the complete invasion for a while, and let me play with you, your pick."

"Those aren't choices," Poland managed to say through his pain.

Prussia sighed, and as he slammed Poland's face into the ground again, he said, "Didn't I say pick one, not make idle chatter?" Poland stayed silent, hoping for a reprieve if he didn't speak. "Does that mean I get to pick?" Prussia grinned.

The albino country stood up, and Poland tried to get away. As he got his arms and legs beneath him, Prussia kicked him in his gut, flipping him onto his back and knocking the wind out of him. In one quick move, he was straddling him once more, and had captured both of Poland's hands in one of his own, while the other one drove a letter opener through his captive's, pinning them above his head. Poland let out a scream of pain.

"Don't you know sharp things are dangerous? You shouldn't leave them lying around like that, you might get hurt," Prussia snickered.

"Why are you doing this?" Poland asked, tears of pain trailing down his face.

"Why not," was Prussia's response.

The albino pulled out a short dagger off his person, and cut Poland's shirt open, revealing his pale skin beneath. Slowly, he drug the blade down his chest, letting the blonde country feel the sharpness of the edge, and letting visions of what was to come to invade the hapless country's mind. Suddenly, with a precise thrust, Prussia stabbed it into him diagonally, purposely missing any vitals. Poland screamed at the treatment. His wound started bleeding profusely as Prussia withdrew the dagger.

"Liet," Poland cried, pleading for help from his friend even though he wasn't nearby.

Prussia laughed. "Lithuania isn't here to save you." To emphasize his point, he made a deep gash across his stomach, eliciting another scream.

Just then, a shadowed figure entered through the same window that Prussia had. It snuck up on the invader, and threw it's arms around his neck, and put him into a headlock while dragging him off of Poland.

"Liet!" Poland yelled in relief.

Before Lithuania could respond, Prussia elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to release him as he doubled over. Then Prussia kneed the country's exposed and lowered face, sending him backwards onto the floor with a black eye.

Lithuania struck out at Prussia's legs with his own, and the other country toppled. Lithuania jumped on top of him and began to pummel him with both fists. One strike in particular split Prussia's lip open.

The bigger country gripped Lithuania's hair, yanking him off, and used his other hand to grab any weapon he could find. He smiled as he found one, a decorative stone piece. As he brought it down to hit the other country, Lithuania caught his arm in one hand, and tried to punch him with the other, but Prussia released his hair and caught his fist. To break the stalemate, Lithuania headbutted him, knocking the both of them back, disoriented.

Lithuania showing up was more than Prussia had bargained for, and he needed to get out fast. Before he could move for an exit, Lithuania did a roundhouse kick to his head. Prussia stumbled backwards, coming to rest against a desk. He chucked the first thing he felt, a glass dish. Lithuania dodged it, but that gave Prussia enough time to race for an exit, and escape.

Immediately after seeing him flee, Lithuania turned to Poland. Worry overcame him as he saw the state his good friend was in. Blood covered his face from his obviously broken nose, blood flowed freely from a horrid gnash across his stomach, and a very deep wound a little higher up, and his hands bled from the letter opener that still pinned him. Lithuania quickly freed Poland's hands, and lifted him into his lap. Poland's eyes were closed, and his body limp.

"Hey, Poland, I'm back," Lithuania said, hoping for a response. He got none. "Hey, say something!" This time he yelled. Still no response. Poland was starting to look deathly pale. "Please don't die, you can't die on me!" Lithuania sobbed, hugging him tightly and rocking back and forth. "Please," the last word was a whisper. He shakily lowered his head, and kissed the injured country carefully. "Stay with me."

Poland's eyes flickered underneath his eyelids. "Liet," He said hoarsely.

"Ya, I'm here, don't worry. I've got you now, you can't be hurt anymore. I promise I'll protect you," Lithuania stroked Poland's hair.

Poland managed a small smile before he fell unconscious.

Lithuania made his way through the hospital's corridors; he knew the way to Poland's room by heart now. In his hand he had a bouquet of flowers, and the latest Fashion magazine that his friend loved to read so much. As he entered the room, he said, "Guess what I've got?"

Poland's heart-filled eyes shone happily as he saw Lithuania appear. "What?" It had been a month since the attack, and while his nose had healed perfectly, the stab wound was taking longer to heal, and he had a scar where they had to stitch up his stomach.

Lithuania, hiding the magazine and flowers behind him, said, "You have to guess."

Poland pouted. "I hate guessing! Just tell me!"

Lithuania smiled at his energy, glad he was back to normal. "They're flowers and the latest Fashion," he said, giving the gifts to him.

Poland smelled the flowers, then set them aside carefully to flip through the magazine, his eyes hungrily devouring the pictures of clothes within. After he scoured through it, he looked over to Lithuania, who had sat on the bed beside him. "Thanks."

"It's no problem," Lithuania said.

Poland pulled Lithuania closer to him and planted a loving kiss upon his lips.


End file.
